The internal combustion engine generally refers to a type of engine, in which the combustion of a fuel occurs with an oxidizer in a combustion chamber. The oxidizer is typically air. The fuels commonly include hydrocarbons, and are derived from fossil fuels such as diesel, gasoline and petroleum gas. The expansion of the high-temperature and high-pressure gases produced by the combustion exerts direct force to mechanical components such as pistons, turbine blades, nozzles and the like, thereby moving these components. In short, engines are configured to transform chemical energy into mechanical energy.
Most internal combustion engines that are designed for gasoline use can run on natural gas, hydrogen gas or liquefied petroleum gases. Liquid and gaseous biofuels such as ethanol and biodiesel can also be used. Biodiesel is produced from crops that yield triglycerides such as soybean oil. So called producer gas, which is made from biomass, can also be used. Examples of next-generation fuels include shale gas, which may offer a low-cost energy solution with eco-friendly chemical reaction.
In view of ever increasing needs for energy saying and eco-friendliness as well as the drive to reduce dependency on foreign-produced oil, designs of highly efficient engines are desired to utilize new types of fuels at their full potential.
These drawings are provided to assist in understanding of the embodiments of the rotary synchronized combustion engine as described in detail below. In particular, the relative spacing, positioning, sizing and dimensions of various elements illustrated in the drawings are not drawn to scale. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that a number of alternative configurations exist but are omitted herein for clarity.